


Darkness Consumes

by CrystalTori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hacker Gavin, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Ryan Haywood, golden boy - Freeform, poor gav, with a LOT of hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTori/pseuds/CrystalTori
Summary: Gavin Free is a young hacker that moves to Achievement City with his broken family, feeling trapped in a life that only hurts him he goes out to numb his sadness.In the City that turns the purest of souls into hardest of criminals the boy stumbles onto the Fake AH Crew a notorious dangerous crew and a masked man that seems ever so familiar.Maybe they can offer Gavin the freedom that he craves. Maybe more, a home? A family? Love? Somewhere he can be himself?But darkness will always consume, friendships will be questioned, lives may be lost but can love prevail?
Relationships: Fake AH Crew (Friendships), Gavin Free/Dan Gruchy, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Darkness Consumes

“They’re at it again” I mumble to myself as the images dance across the TV screen. Images of fire, guns and blood alongside blurry pictures of the perpetrators. The Fake AH Crew, one of the most notorious and dangerous crews in America other than the Roosters. Honestly I know I should hate them like every other person in this city, they’re the evilest among the underworld or so they’re labelled. But whenever I see them on the news all I can see is how free they look in their crazed rampages.  
“Bloody heathens, people like them should be shot or worse. Those godless bastards are going straight to hell with every other criminal in this world.” My Father grunts from the other side of the room, I start to tune him out as he goes on one of his lawful ‘God will save us all’ rants. My Mother just nods numbly along not wanting to provoke his anger.  
“But not our son, he’ll turn out to be the perfect business man unlike those dirty fags.” There it is, the slurs that make my skin crawl, thrown at anyone that don’t conform to my Fathers beliefs. So I put on my perfect fake smile that could fool the top poker players. “Of course Father, may I be excused I have to go finish up some homework.” Bastard.  


We moved here to Achievement City over a year ago for my Fathers work. I honestly hate it here, I miss Dan and filming stupid shit with him. This city is full of high-class crooks, the rich are getting richer and the poorer are getting dicked over. This is where my Father thrives, he talks all that big lawful and religious bullshit but I know that he’s as fucked up as the rest and by his logic he’ll be in hell one of these days too.  
Closing the door to my room behind me I boot up my computer, my most prized possession. Built it when I was about fifteen but honestly it’s a ghost of its former self with the amount of times I’ve gutted the whole system and upgraded the parts. Computers are my only escape in this world, used to be filming and editing but my Father put a stop to that after we left England, said I’d never make a successful career with it and took all my film equipment away.  
Honestly that was probably one of his biggest mistakes. Without that to occupy my time with I turned to coding which turned to hacking. Small stuff at first like getting access to Dan’s Facebook account to change his career to working at Pornhub just to mess with him. After releasing what my skills could actually be used for I started teaching myself to look for back doors in firewalls of large companies, seeing what information I could gather. It’s risky but the adrenaline pump I get from it is worth it.  


Checking on the program I made to ghost into my Fathers network I see nothing has changed or updated since last night. Okay so maybe spying on what my Fathers company is up to isn’t the sonliest thing to be doing but it certainly makes life a little more interesting. Exiting out of the program I pull up a file with any and all information I could get on the Fakes adding in the blurred picture off the news, I’ve managed to compile a pretty decent amount of info on them. Some from the news, online and off but most of the damning stuff comes from the LAPDs database. For the people that are supposed to be protecting us they have some god awful security. The Fakes felonies have added up over the years it would seem the list is almost endless and it still surprises me that the National Guard or CAI haven’t gotten involved. We all know the reason but never say it, they don’t give a shit about Achievement City, the city could burn to the ground tomorrow and the nation wouldn’t bat an eye.  
My phone starts to ring in the tune of an obnoxious English anthem, picking it up I already know who it is.  


\- Hey B  
\- _Hi B, thought I’d give you a call before bed see how things are? ___  
\- Thanks, I’m okay seen better days miss you a lot as always  
\- There’s a pause on the other side. _I miss you too, England hasn’t been the same after you left. The lads say hi, they miss you to. How’s life now you’re living it up in the great US of A? ___  
\- Shut it you mong, I’m not living it up and it sucks here all I want is to come home  
\- _I know B, but just wait I’m going to get my own place soon and then you can live with me ___  
\- That is if my Father doesn’t kill me first.  
\- Another pause. _He gotten any worse? ___  
\- Dan he’s awful, he’s angry all of the time he’s still taking it out on my Mum and this place is hell. I say in a quieter voice.  
\- _I know B, I’m sorry. I’ll make this better I promise. In the meantime what are you going to do until I save your arse from America? ___  
\- Thanks B, get tossered I guess  
\- _Thought you’d say that, just be careful. Don’t drink too much ___  
\- Yes Mum  
\- _Good now I am going to sleep, message you tomorrow to make sure you’re not dead. Love you _  
\- Right talk tomorrow, love you too__

_____ _

I hang up, waiting for the sadness to die away a little. Dan’s been my best friend forever he’s been by my side since I was little always backing me up. He’s strong, but not strong enough to fight my Father. I’m going to have to come up with a plan to get away from him myself, I can’t put Dan at risk.  
In the meantime I’m going to do exactly what I said. Get fucked up. Knowing that my Father will be furious once finding my absence I hurry to get ready, going to the back of my closest to find my more provocative clothes. I grab a blue button down with too few buttons done up, a pair of ripped skin tight jeans that leave little to the imagination and my sunglasses. My arguably second prized possession, brought them for myself with the money I got with my first successful hacking job. Expensive, over the top and golden. Just how I want people to see me, if they’re blinded by the view then they’ll never see what you’re taking.  
I go to my bathroom and kneel down to grab a bag that’s hidden behind my toilet. Inside is makeup the most expensive a person could buy, I start to apply golden eyeliner, highlighter etc. Nothing to bold but just the right amount to bring out my better features. Looking in the mirror I smile, not the fake smile I let everyone else see a smile reserved for the times I feel free. I look good. I know I do, the golden boy with a blinding smile I turn heads and that’s what I like, it makes me feel important even if it’s just for a night. Plus free booze. I puff my hair up a little with the tips of my fingers never quite being able to tame the wild locks and set off.  


Getting ready to make the climb down the side of the house there is a knock at my door. Freezing in place I prepare to launch myself out the window. I’ll take a broken leg over death by abusive Father any day.  
‘Gavin?’ My Mums timid voice came through the door. Sighing I open the door to her, she’s a small thin women with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. A picture of withered beauty, she was married off to my Father by her family at the young age of nineteen then two years later birthed her first and only baby boy. Her parents came from a rich English family struggling to keep the money in their hands until my Father came along and helped them out for the humble price of their daughter. The deal was closed the day after he met them.  


She looks me up and down and has a knowing look in her eyes. ‘Please don’t go, you’ll only make him angry.’ I feel bad I want to take her away from all this, that bastard knocks her around whenever he feels annoyed and that’s most of the time. But I can’t stay here and watch anymore every time I get involved she pushes me away, I can’t help if she doesn’t let me.  
‘I have to. I need a break from him, from this.’ I say gesturing to the room. ‘I’ll be back in the morning tell him I went to bed early, he won’t even notice.’  
Turning around I head back to the window and lift myself over the frame getting a foot hold on the drain pipe. I look back at my Mum still standing at the door with sad eyes. ‘I love you’  
‘I love you too’ I hear her say softly as I start to climb.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Guys & Gals!  
> So this is my first fanfic I've written in a long time, hopefully you like it!  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible! Maybe every week?  
> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> xx


End file.
